The Backstreet Boy Virus
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Jude's been listening to boy band songs lately, and now for some reason, he can't stop singing them. Just a short fic I felt like doing.


Author's note: I remember this my little cousin watching an episode of Dexter's Laboratory called Head Band. I thought it was stupid at first, but then it got me thinking. What if a bunch of teenagers started singing some popular song by some girly boy band group? The only reason I'm saying that is because I'm a dude. No offense to all those girls who like boy bands. Anyway, I've decided to combine the song 'I want it that way' with the characters of 6teen, just for laughs. I hope y'all enjoy it, and if ya don't...well, I appreciate you reading it anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song 'I want it that way', or the characters of 6teen.

**The Backstreet Boy Virus**

Caitlin handed the medium-sized cup of lemonade to the sweaty guy in the business suit. He smiled and handed her back two dollars. Caitlin placed the two dollars in the cash register and watched the man walk away. Nikki walked up to the lemonade stand.

"Hey, Nikki. You're on break already?" Caitlin asked.

Nikki nodded.

"Ugh, I just had to get away from those Khaki Barn, Clowns. God, I really don't know why I can't just quit and get a new job-!"

Nikki's ranting was cut short when a familiar voice rang out through the mall.

"_Tell me why!? Ain't nothing but a heartache!"_

"What the-?" Nikki started.

_"Tell me why!? Ain't nothing but a mistake! _

_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say...."_

"What the heck is that?" Caitlin asked, but she was soon answered when Jude burst out behind Nikki, singing.

_"....I want it that way!"_

Nikki covered her ears in a desperate attempt to block out Jude's singing.

Caitlin sighed at Jude.

"Jude, have you been listening to old 90's boy band CDs?" she asked.

Jude nodded.

"Dude, these guys have amazing voices. Now I know why you dudettes are always listening to them." Jude said.

Nikki pulled fingers out of her ears and looked at Jude.

"Hold up, I do _not _listen to boy bands. Never have, never will." she stated.

"Oookay, well I'll catch you guys later, I'm gonna see if I find a good deal on Nsync CDs on Ebay." Jude said.

He walked away leaving the two girls to stare at each other in confusion.

Jude sat down at the bench besides the music store of the mall and pulled his labtop out of his backpack. He immediatley went to Ebay and began to search for the Nsync deals that he seeked. After minutes of searching through the webpage an unseen voice whispered in his ear, and music from nowhere began to play.

"_Two,three, four....Tell me why?!"_

_Chorus:"Ain't but a heartache!"_

Jude looked around nervously, and wondered if anyone could see or hear where the music and singin was coming from, then,against his own will, Jude started singing along with the voices.

_Jude: "Tell me why!?"_

_Chorus:"Ain't nothing but a mistake!_

_Tell me why..."_

_Jude:"......I never wanna hear you say._

_I. Want. It. That. Way."_

Jude stopped and looked around when he saw that his singing attracted the attention of the other shoppers. They all stared at Jude for a few seconds, then they smiled and started to applaud. Jude blushed and smiled nervously. He turned and ran off through the mall and over to the lemon stand. Caitlin smiled at him.

"Hey, Jude. Did you find any good deals?" Caitlin joked.

Jude didn't speak, he just stared at Jude with his eyes wide and his mouth clamped shut.

"Jude, what's wrong?" she asked.

Jude had no choice to answer when the music started again. He began to sing his problem to Caitlin in the tune of the song.

_"Caitlin, I think there's something wrong. _

_I can't stop myself from singing this song. _

_I hope this dosen't last too long."_

Caitlin stared at Jude for a few seconds, stunned.

"Jude, why are you singing? And _where_ is that music coming from?" Caitlin asked as she looked around.

Jude started singing again.

_"Caitlin, listen. I can't explain._

_I've got this boy band song stuck in my brain!_

_I try to stop, but then I feel the pain!"_

Caitlin stared at Jude again for a few seconds, then her eyes widened in dread.

"Oh, no Jude! I think you have the Boy Band Virus!" Caitlin stated.

Jude whimpered.

"It happens when you listen to a certain boy band song, too many times! We have to take you to Darth! He helped cure me the last time I caught it. But it's totally contagious." Caitlin said as she reached down underneath the countertop of the lemonstand and pulled a doctor's mask over her mouth so that she wouldn't catch the virus....again.

"Now, let's go take you to Darth."

Caitlin walked from behind the lemonstand and pulled Jude's arm.

They walked over to the store where Darth worked.

No customers were in sight....perfect.

"DARTH! DARTH, ARE YOU HERE?!" Caitlin called.

Darth walked out of the supply closet.

"Ah....Caitlin. What did this Jedi Knight do to be graced with such an honor?" Darth asked as he bowed to Caitlin.

Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Darth, we need your help. My friend Jude here is....sick." Caitlin said.

Darth stood up.

"Sick, you say? How so?" he asked.

"Well....."

The music started again, and Jude began to sing.

_Jude: "Tell me why?!"_

_Chorus:"Ain't nothing but a heartache."_

_Jude: "Tell me why?!"_

_Chorus: "Ain't nothing but a mistake!"_

Darth stared at Jude for a few seconds.

"Ah...the Boy Band Virus. I see." Darth said. "And I suppose you want me to cure him?"

Caitlin nodded.

"Do you still have the stuff from last time?" she asked.

"Yes, but what are you willing to give me for it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Caitlin glared at Darth.

"I'm willing to let you keep a clean pair of underwear." she growled.

Darth shrank back in fear.

"V-very well, I shall get the cure." Darth said as he turned and walked back to the supply closet.

"Don't worry, Jude. Darth's going to cure you." Caitlin assured.

Jude stared back at Caitlin in silence, and then the music and singing started again.

_"You are, my fire._

_The one, desire. Believe_

_When I say,_

_I want it that way."_

Caitlin placed a hand on Jude's shoulder.

"Jude, just relax. Try to stop singing." she ordered.

Jude tried his best keep quiet, but the singing was way stronger than his will.

_"But we, are two worlds apart._

_Can't reach to your heart._

_When you say, _

_that I want it that way!"_

Jude stopped singing and stared at Caitlin, wide-eyed. He let out a cry of frustration and ran out of the store.

"Jude! Wait, come back!" Caitlin called.

Darth walked out of the supply closet holding a needle full of purple fluid.

"Where's Jude?" he asked.

"He just ran off through the mall! We have to find him before he infects someone else!"

Caitlin and Darth ran off through the mall calling Jude's name. They found Jude sitting and rocking back and forth in the food court, with Jen, Jonesy, and Wyatt standing over him.

"Jude, what's the matter?" Caitlin heard Jen ask.

"GUYS! GET AWAY FROM JUDE! HE HAS-!"

Caitlin words were cut short when their eyes widened and the music started again. Wyatt, Jen, and Jonesy began to sing.

_Jen: "Am I, your fire?_

_Your one, desire._

_Yes I know, it's too late._

_But,I want it that way._

_Tell me why!?"_

_Wyatt and Jonesy:"Ain't nothing but a heartache!"_

_Jen: "Tell me why!?"_

_Wyatt and Jonesy: "Ain't nothing but a mistake!_

_Tell me why..."_

_Jen: "....I never wanna hear you say..."_

_Jen, Jonesy, and Wyatt altogether:"I want it that way!"_

"We're too late." Darth said shaking his head.

Jonesy,Wyatt, and Jen all covered their mouths and stared at each other in shock.

"It's okay guys. You've just been infected with the Boy Band virus. You....kinda caught it from Jude." Caitlin said.

_Jude: "They won't stop, no matter what I do."_

_Jen: "That's exactly, how I feel too."_

_Jonesy:"No matter how hard I try."_

_Wyatt:"I cannot stop."_

Caitlin and Darth looked at each other.

"I only have enough of the cure for one of you, I'm afraid." Darth said.

Jonesy, Jen, Wyatt, and Jude all stared at each other for a minute, and then they all dove after Darth.

Cailtin jumped out the way as they all tackled Darth to the ground for the needle. They all wrestled with each other as Darth struggled to wriggle out from underneath the four fighting teenagers.

"Give it to me!" Jen screamed.

"I'm the one who was infected first!" Jude shouted.

"Well, dude. That's your own fault, listening to those crappy Boy Bands!" Jonesy yelled.

Caitlin blinked.

"Wait a second. You guys aren't singing anymore."she stated.

They all stopped wrestling for the needle.

"Hey, she's right."Jude said standing up.

The others stood up and helped up Darth.

"That's unnatural." he said. "Come back to the supply closet with me."

They all followed Darth back into the store and into the supply closet. Darth commanded Jude to lay down on the large wooden table while he held a microscope up to Jude's ear. In the microscope, Darth saw a group of different colored germs arguing and then crawling off in different directions.

"Well would you look at that? They're dispanding. It would appear that the viruses have gotten into group conflict and have decided to go their seperate ways." Darth said.

"Oh, that never works." Caitlin stated.

"Well, we can't be too sure. Let's see what tomorrow holds." Darth said.

_One Day Later._

Jen walked up to Jude and greeted him in the food court.

"Hey, Jude. Have you been, you know....singing?" she asked.

"Nah, bra. I talked to Jonesy and Wyatt earlier. They're completely song-free. Speaking of which, after I get off from work I'm gonna dump every Boy Band CD I have into the river. Later."

Jen laughed.

"Later, Jude."

She walked past the Khaki Barn, but stopped when she heard Nikki's voice singing.

_"Ain't nothing, but a heartache!_

_Ain't nothing, but a mistake!_

_I never wanna hear you say,_

_I want it that way!"_

Jen ran into the store to see Nikki listening to a Backstreet Boys CD on her walkman.

"NIKKI!" Jen shouted.

Nikki looked over at Jen.

She quickly yanked the earphones out of her ears and stared nervously at Jen.

"Uh...Jen...I was just....uh......" Nikki said.

Jen ran over to Nikki, snatched the walkman out of her hands, grabbed the CD out of it, and snapped it in half without hesitation.

"HEY!" Nikki cried.

"Nikki, just stick to Death Metal." Jen called as she ran out of the store.

Nikki just stood there, completely confused.

_________________________________________

So how was it? Was it gut-busting hilarious? Or f**king stupid? Express your honest opinion and review, dudes and dudettes.


End file.
